Survival Harry Potter twist
by maraudergirl15
Summary: 21 castaway characters from Hogwarts ends up on survival who will end up winning and who gets voted off and who will crack with the madness on a island. and who will do whatever it takes to win. the story that will live you wanting more. THIS IS SURVIVAL!
1. Chapter 1 the introduction

Survival Harry Potter Twist

An announcer on the TV said "18 castaways stranded on an island from Hogwarts. Divided into two tribes, must fight the other tribe, and inevitably each other, why trying to survive, and earn the title of the survivor. Every three days the tribal council will vote one of the own off, until 32 days later, there will only be one survivor, who will leave this island with the prize of 1,000 gallons. THIS IS SURVIVAL!

_[The music in the background starts to play in the back ground and the contestants starts to show up]_

**Harry James Potter- smiling standing on a cliff, pushing his glasses up.**

**Ron weasley- Standing by the water edge being chased by a giant squid.**

**Darcie Starlight Jane Lupin-Black- Flying on a broom, winking at the People on the island. (She is a friend of Harry Potter by the way)**

**Hermione Jane granger- Reading a book in the sand **

**Nicky and Neville Longbottom – chasing a toad by the water fall and huts, why the other is eating, and looking at her friends.**

**Destiny Moonlight Salvatore-Cullen- Sitting in a tree, laying down, starring at her friends. {Friends with Harry, Also friends with Fred and George}**

**Draco malfoy- Standing doing nothing, and smirking nastily, prowling through the bushes undergrowth.**

**Vince Crabbe- its Crabbe. He says sitting down stupidly. **

**Fred Weasley- Hanging upside down in a tree looking at the rolling storm clouds**

**George Weasley- showing off to the girls, wondering what could happen next**

**Cho Chang- smiling Happy at the island Paradise, Broom in hand **

**Angelica Johnson- In the light of the morning sun, taking an early broom ride waving at the people below.**

**Ginny Weasley- lying in the sand feeling home sick and looking at her boyfriend Harry.**

**Parvati and Padma Patil- Smiling at the passing Guys. The other trying to beat the other**

**Pansy Parkinson- a scowl on her face thinking how did I get into this as always**

**Alicia Spinnet- Fixing a fire for her team and helping with the food smiling at her friends**

**Luna Lovegood- Helping getting water for her team and looking for magical creatures**

**Lee Jordan- seen helping Fred and George pranking people on the island**

**Katie Bell- Helping with building a hut for her team and smiling at Harry and his friends**

LET THE GAMES BEGIN I WISH GOOD LUCK TO ALL THE CONTESTENTS AND HOPE YOU SURVIVE!

All the contestants look confused with what's going on and why the boat was not working.


	2. Chapter 2 why did the ship crash?

Survival Harry Potter Twist

Day 1

The announcer said "We open the day with a Ship wreck and the witches and wizards take what they can carry".

The ship was in ruins water already starting to come. The announcer tried to remember where to go why the ship sinks. People in multi colored robes where panicking, yelling, shoving, and packing up.

Nicky was in panic trying to think of what to do and looking for Neville her twin brother. Pansy had a nasty look on her face. And Parvati looked shocked at the ship was sinking just a couple minutes ago it was fine. Draco was just trying to find a way out. Harry was getting his broom out and packing all he could take on his broom. Darcie and Fred followed his example got out there brooms and started packing everything. Ginny Helped Nicky and Luna. Cho circled the ship with her things on the raft. 4 broom's in the air the other on the rafts and they were out of there.

The other team not so lucky George got out some of the WWW's products and gave it to Crabbe. Crabbe being as dumb as he is ate it and his ears and nose the size of an elephant. And Destiny was packing some meat products because she was a werewolf and also blood for herself And Lee helped. Hermione packed some of her books. Angelica and Alicia trying to call everyone to order. But people would not listen except for Neville asking what to do and looking for Nicky his twin . Padma just looked around for her beauty products and trying to bust open a window. Ron trying to help Hermione with her books. Why Katie was Packing all her belonings and helping anyone she could. Then Angelica and Alicia said "SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW! NOTORIUS SILENTIS!" they both put a silence charm on all of them they all turned around to them.

Angelica started "now listen to me and Alicia". Alicia looking around at the panicking people and said "I just saw the others get on the boat and brooms. We maybe have a minute before this boat sinks or more so pay attention. Destiny and George get the food on the boat you go help with that Katie. We have about 3 brooms so three will get on the brooms others take the boat. Crabbe and Ron and Angelica will get clothing and blankets. Tie those things to the brooms and anything you can carry. Lee go fetch the boats for us and survay the water level. Me and Nicky and Hermione survey and help if needed".

Angelica finished "Now Destiny Hermione and George are the lightest will fly to the island and meet the others. And the rest get on the boat and will roll to shore. With whatever we can't fit on the brooms."

Angelica and Alicia dared anyone to speak out to them but remembered the silence charm on them and they both said "OKTORIOUS SPEAKUS".

"Alright captain Angelica and Alicia". Said George

"Right on we will listen ". Said Destiny to Alicia and Angelina

Everybody got things on the boat and brooms. They did it alright gathering the utensils they needed. The brooms were hard to steer but they made it.

The other team split up in 3 pairs. Harry and Nicky and Cho and Luna went to by the shore to look for good shelter. Fred and Darcie and Ginny looked and sorted all the stuff they got off the boat. And Draco and Pansy and Parvati did nothing.

The others joined them on shore when they got there they did the same as the others wondering what was going on. What they will figure out tomorrow was they were on the show Survival.

"That is day one. Tune in for tomorrow with the contestants to see how they react to being on survival. And who will be in group one and two. Stay tuned." Said the announcer.

* * *

><p><strong>author note: so that is chapter 2 hope you are enjoying the story. i will try to write each day if i can. please tell me what you think. thanks . from Maraudergirl15<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 where on what?

Survival Harry Potter Twist

The announcer said "Welcome back to survival. It is now day two on the wonderful deserted island and tonight will be the first day that someone will be voted off. A tribal meeting will be held to vote that person off. And this morning the contestants will find out that they are on a TV show and the fist challenge." The announcer got off the rock he was on and went to the sight the contestants where on.

DAY 2

We see the contestants getting up ready for the day. Harry got up first and got his clothes he could get off the boat and went to the water to get ready for the day. Ron, Hermione, and Darcie followed. Fred and George, Lee, and Destiny was already for the day and went out looking for food and Alicia and Katie followed them. Angelina and Luna and Ginny and Pavati was sorting the stuff they got off the ship. Draco and Pansy was doing nothing what so ever just walking around the island trying to find a way off the island. Neville and Nicky just got up and went to get the food that the people found. Crabbe was just sitting looking like he had no idea was going on. Cho and Padma was gathering things to build shelter or at least trying. When Harry and his friends where done, they joined Ginny.

Just then the announcer gilderoy Lockhart walked over to the group. Parvati said "Oh Mr. Lockhart are you here to get us off the island?"

Lockhart said "No I am here to tell you that you are on the TV show Survival and that you are about to be put in two teams."

Pansy said "How do we get out of this?"

Lockhart said "You play the game and win. If your team loses you are voted off by your own team. But the prize is 1000 gallons if that helps."

Katie and Angelina said "See Pansy that doesn't sound so bad".

Everybody got happy about the money they could win. Draco looked as if he would win over everybody else. Some were scared of the risk.

Lockhart said now for the teams:

**TEAM 1**

**. Harry James potter**

**. Fred Weasley**

**. Ron weasley**

**.Neville Longbottom**

**. Darcie Starlight Jane Lupin-Black**

**. Luna Lovegood**

**. Katie Bell**

**. Draco Malfoy**

**. Parvati Patil**

**. Ginny Weasley**

**TEAM 2**

**. Hermione Jane Granger**

**. Lee Jordan**

**. Angelina Johnson**

**. Alicia Spinnet**

**. Pansy Parkinson**

**. Vince Crabbe**

**. Padma Patil**

**. Cho Chang**

**. George Weasley**

**. Destiny Moonlight Salvatore-Cullen**

**. Nicky Longbottom**

When Lockhart got done reading there was mummers of complaints and people that were happy about who was in the group Ron and Hermione where mad because they were separated and Hermione was mad because she was not with Harry or Darcie or Neville or Ron. Fred and George where mad because they were on separate teams so was Parvati and Padma as well.

Pansy said "can we choose our own groups because I don't want to be on there team". She said pointing at Angelina and Hermione.

Hermione said "well we don't want you either".

There was a mummer from some people who agreed. Lockhart said "no switching you will have to deal with it and work together. Now team one on that side of the island and team 2 on that side of the island. The first task is to build a shelter of huts or a lean tune or a hammock or something that is shelter. The team that does not work or finish will vote someone off."

Lockhart finished and ran off. The teams split up people said good bye to each other and went there way.

**TEAM 1**

The first thing that was said was "we need to elect a leader."

Draco said "Well I think I should be leader".

Fred said "No I think not I say Harry should be leader and Ginny should be second I command".

There was a mummer of agreement. Draco said nothing and went off. Katie said "well Harry what should we do"?

Harry said "well first we should spit in too two groups. One should go get the wood to make a hut the other should go through the belongings and find whatever is useful. Does anyone not agree?"

Everybody looked around the only one that did not was Draco and Parvati. Fred, Ron, Neville, Katie went out with knifes and whatever could cut trees. Ginny and Darcie looked for a good sight to find for the huts and hammocks. Draco was dragged by Parvati to work on getting fresh water and food. Luna and Harry went through the bags and dragged things from the ship and shorted it into categories: clothing, shower stuff, things to defend you, blankets, pillow, quidditch things, tooth paste and brush, and a lot of other things. The other team came back with trees and the other team came back with food and water. Ginny said "Now what do we do?"

Harry said "we need to tie the trees together and then use the palm leaves as a roof".

So they all worked together and made huts and a lean tunes. Then what was left over as shelter for the food. just as it started to rain.

**TEAM 2**

Team two was not so lucky they were arguing and fighting people used their wants to curse each other. That was it for Hermione she raised her wand and sparks came out and she yelled "QUIET! AND LISEN UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CURSE YOU INTO NOTHING!" They all went quiet.

Hermione said "now we need to work together or we are going to lose people. So here is what we are going to do we need to elect a leader."

Pansy said "I think I should be leader of you all there is no other chose better".

Angelina said "I let you led me when the world ends and hell freezes over."

George said "I think since Hermione got us to be quiet we should let her lead us".

Angelina, Nicky, Lee, Alicia, Destiny, Padma agreed to that. Cho and Crabbe and Pansy did not. But in the end Hermione won.

Hermione said "so first let's go get some things to build a hut and then do whatever is left and I think it is going to rain."

It was true the clouds where getting dark and the sun had gone away. So Lee and George and Destiny and Angelina went out dragging Crabbe with them as they went in the forest to cut down trees. The rest sorted the things they needed from the ship. They got the trees but it started to rain which made it difficult. Pansy started to yell and scream "WHY DID I END UP ON THE SHOW! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS AND ON TOP OF THIS IT IS RAINING! WHY I HATE MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!"

Cho was not show happy her clothes were soaking wet and her makeup was running. They got up there huts and hammocks. And sorted there things. But it was holding up as best as it could but they still got wet.

Lockhart was in his tent and said "That was the end of day 2 tomorrow we will decide which team wins challenge 1. Quiet the weather we are having today. And when the contestants have to build shelter. What will happen next on survival? "

_{We end with showing team 1 and 2 in there shelter and music for the terrible weather}_

Team 1 was huddled in two shelters with blankets around them. Harry, Ron, Darcie, Fred, Neville and Ginny and Luna in one and Draco, Katie, Parvati in the other. Team 2 in the 3 huts they could manage hopping it could hold up. Hermione, Alicia, Angelina, George in one. Destiny, Lee, Padma, Nicky in the other. Pansy, Cho, Crabbe in the last one. With pillows and blankets and things from the ship.

Who will survive on the show survival see on the next episode.

* * *

><p><strong>author note: so that is chapter 3 hope you like it the next chapter will be much more exited. please consider reading it. and i love it when peole review.<strong>


End file.
